Benched
by MewmewGoRAWR
Summary: Highschool AU, Teen!Winchesters, Human!Teen!Lucifer.  Dean gets benched from the big football game, but fortunately he isn't the only one. Unlikely friendship, and eventual DUCIFER. Don't let the amount of chapters scare you away. They're not very long.
1. Toast

Ok, so basically, this is an AU. Where our dear Winchester boys, are in highschool. —Dean is a senior, on the football team, and Sammy, is a freshman. Lucifer, who is also a highschool senior, on the same football team as Dean. And Michael, Lucifer's big brother, just so happens to coach the football team.

Unlikely friendship between Lucifer and Dean ensues. Hurrah!

* * *

><p>"Hurry the hell up Sammy!" Dean shouted, letting his weight rest upon the left side of his precious impala, arms crossed over his chest while he waited.<p>

_Of all the days for his baby brother to oversleep, it just had to be today._

—It was kind of funny actually, or it would have been. Usually Sam was the first one out the door with a groggy Dean shuffling still half-asleep, bed headed, and fumbling for his keys, behind him.

But today was _important_, and Dean had done his damndest to make sure that he was up at a reasonable time. His teacher had made it quite clear that if Dean was tardy again she would have a talk with his coach and have him benched for the big game this weekend.

_No way in hell was he going to let that happen._

"Come on Sammy, we're gonna be late!" he tried again, a bit more desperation in his voice this time.

He sighed with relief and heaved himself away from the cars side as he saw the smaller Winchester hurrying towards him; backpack slung over one shoulder, books tucked under his arm, and a piece of toast slathered in jam hanging from his mouth.

"About time, did you get enough beauty sleep, princess?"

"Shut up. I was up late studying."

Dean rolled his eyes before frowning at the toast that bobbed up and down as his brother spoke. He was just about to give Sam the 'what did I say about eating in my car' speech when the younger boy extended his arm, holding something out to Dean.

"I made you one too." Was all he said, and Deans resolve to scold him slipped away with the sigh that escaped him as he took the offered food.

"Just get in the damn car." He grumbled, shoving the toast into his mouth and sliding into the driver's seat, ignoring the smug smile that Sam tried to hide behind his own slice.


	2. Benched

Remember last chapter, when Dean was trying not to be late for school? Welp, that didn't go as planned, so he ended up benched from the big game. D: Fortunately he wasn't the only one.

* * *

><p>"Un-freaking-believable!" Dean slammed his locker shut, kicking the bottom of it in frustration. "I was barely a minute late! God damn sonavabitch!" he continued to mutter angrily to himself, before the overwhelming feeling that he was being watched washed over him and he turned to face the spectator.<p>

"What the hell are you looking at?"

Lucifer, the person who had been watching him rant and rave for the last five minutes, simply raised an eyebrow at the Winchester boy, before nonchalantly striding over to him, and leaning the weight of his body against the lockers. "You got benched?"

"No, I won the freakin' lottery. What do you think genius?"

Lucifer frowned, shifting his weight and turning a bit to the side, so that his shoulder was pressed against the locker and he was facing Dean. "Michael benched me too."

And before Dean could respond with something snarky, he added with a sigh, "And I'm his brother. So how do you think _I_ feel?"

Dean's mouth snapped shut. He had to admit, that _was_ pretty rough.

There was a ghost of a smile on Lucifer's face as he observed Dean with tired, blue eyes. "Hey, want to skip practice, and do something later?"

The question seemed out of the blue, prompting Dean to raise an eyebrow curiously. Sure, he and Lucifer were on the same team, and they spoke on occasion, but they weren't exactly friends. And they certainly had never hung out together before, at least not just the two of them.

"Why…?"

The taller blond gave a one armed shrug, "I just figured it would be more fun than watching someone fill in for us."

He had a point.

"Yeah, sure. Why the hell not." Dean said after a moment's consideration. _Anything_ was likely to be better than sitting on the bench the whole night, watching his team practice moves for a game he wasn't even allowed to participate in. "So what do you have in mind?"

Lucifer shrugged again, coming away from the locker and patting Dean on the shoulder as he made his way around him. "I don't know. We can come up with something later though. Class is going to start soon." He motioned with his freehand to the clock on the wall above them. "See you later, Dean"

"Right. See yah."


	3. Detention

Bit of a time skip to after school.

* * *

><p>Today was just <em>not<em> Dean's day. Nothing seemed to be going right for the eldest Winchester boy.

First he got benched from the big game. Then, as if that wasn't bad enough, he got teased by his teammates for it. And lastly, to top things off, he got detention for punching one of them in the face when he had decided _enough was enough_.

And now, here he was. Sitting in the library, on the receiving end of the mother of all glares.

"See anything you like sweetheart?" he smirked, causing the librarians expression to sour even more as she made a shushing sound, that to Dean, sounded more like a hiss.

Dean rolled his eyes, slumping further into his seat, letting his head hang back slightly on the edge of it.

"I was wondering where you were…"

Dean lifted his head, sitting up straighter, and looking around until he spotted Lucifer leaning against one of the bookcases, hands jammed into the pockets of his letterman jacket.

"Hey man. You're gonna get me in trouble." Dean muttered, his eyes darting briefly to the librarian, who fortunately wasn't looking his way right now.

A smile tugged at the taller blondes lips, and his eyebrows lifted slightly "You seem to be doing a good enough job of that yourself, or else you wouldn't be here." it was intended to be playful, not patronizing.

"Shut up"

Another loud shushing noise from the librarian.

"See? What'd I tell you?"

A small chuckled escaped Lucifer's lips "Sorry…I'll wait for you outside." The confused look on Dean's face prompted him to add "Unless you changed your mind about hanging out…"

It took Dean a moment to remember that he had in fact agreed to hang out with Lucifer. "Huh? Oh, right. Wait by my car, it's the black Impala."

The taller blond nodded, before turning, and exiting the library.


	4. Waiting

Lucifer sat on the hood of the car; legs hanging over the edge, and fingers absently drumming as he waited. His gaze steady, and fixed on the entrance of the building.

He wasn't aware of the smaller boy that was approaching until he heard him speak.

"Dean will kill you if he catches you sitting on his car."

The blond turned his head, his gaze settling on Sam. The corners of his lips curled upward into a small smile as he pushed himself away from the car.

"Hello, Sammy." He reached out in a friendly gesture to ruffle the youngest Winchesters hair.

"It's Sam." The brunette said, slightly annoyed as he shrank away from the outstretched hand, causing Lucifer to frown and drop it back at his side dejectedly.

"Are you waiting for your brother?" he tried again to engage the smaller boy in conversation.

Sam simply nodded, moving closer to the impala, and further away from Lucifer, having no desire at all to converse with him.

"I am too. He has detention though, so we may be waiting for a while…"

'_Great. Just great.'_ Sam thought to himself, frowning. Since when did Dean even _talk _to Lucifer outside of school, or football practice? The smaller boy watched the blond suspiciously from the corner of his eye.

"You don't like me very much, do you Sam?" Lucifer said suddenly, his voice calm, as his sad blue eyes once again focused on the younger boy.

Sam's brow furrowed a bit, and his mouth opened and then closed, unsure how to respond to the question.

Truth be told, he _didn't_ like Lucifer, at all. In fact, the guy gave him the creeps. He always looked so eerily serene, no matter what the situation.

"It's alright. I understand." He smiled a sad smile at the young boy, before turning to watch the building's entrance again.

Sam let himself lean back slightly against the side of the impala, silently counting the minutes that passed as he awkwardly waited for his brother.


	5. Brownie Points

"Dean!" Sam shot up from where he had been sitting –which was as far as he could get from Lucifer, while still being close to the impala, and waved as his older brother finally emerged from the building.

"Hey Sammy" Dean ruffled the smaller boys hair once he got close enough, using his other hand to fish through his pocket for his keys. "Man, that librarian does _not_ like me."

He turned, nodding in Lucifer's direction. "Hey Luce. Sam didn't give you too much trouble did he?"

The taller blond raised an eyebrow, briefly wondering when he had become 'Luce'. He suddenly understood Sam's desire to not be addressed by a nickname. He didn't complain though, instead he simply gave Dean a small smile in response.

"So, you come up with anything yet?" The elder Winchester asked, as he walked around to the driver's side of the car and climbed in.

The taller blond shrugged, withdrawing a hand from his pocket. "We could go to my house. Michael will be coaching the team, so he won't be home until later."

Dean nodded. "Sure"

Sam's heart sank a little as he watched Lucifer reach out for the passenger's side door. That is, until he saw him open it up and slip into the back seat.

"You could have sat in the front, dude." Dean said, looking back at him from the rearview mirror.

Lucifer shrugged, his eyes drifting and meeting Sam's for a moment. "I figured your little brother would want to sit up front." The younger Winchesters eyebrows rose a bit in surprise. Lucifer was….trying to earn brownie points?

"He wouldn't have minded, would you Sammy?" Dean turned, asking the smaller boy as he climbed into the car.

"Huh..? Oh, uh…No." Sam lied, pulling the seatbelt over his shoulder and clicking it into place.

"Told yah." The older Winchester glanced back at Lucifer with a grin, before turning the key in the ignition and starting the car.


	6. Trophies

After dropping Sam off at home –with some money, in case he got hungry while doing his homework and wanted to order out, Dean parked the impala in the driveway of Lucifer's house and got out, taking in the sight, an astonished look on his face.

Lucifer lived _here_? It was practically a mansion!

"It's different than what you were expecting, right?" Lucifer said as he climbed out of the car.

It was more of a statement, even if it had been phrased as a question, and Dean guiltily drew his gaze away from the house to look at the taller blond who smiled sadly at him.

"People are always surprised that Michael and I live here." The corners of Lucifer's lips turned downward, into a frown as he added, in a saddened tone of voice "I don't know why everyone assumes we're poor, just because our father left us…"

Dean just stood there, one hand stuffed into his pocket while the other awkwardly scratching at the back of his head. '_Nice going Dean. You've only been hanging out for a few minutes and you've already offended the guy'. _He mentally scolded himself.

Lucifer glanced at him, his expression calm. "Anyways, let's go inside." Dean nodded, following him up the steps and into the house.

A case of golden trophies immediately caught the Winchester boy's eye, and he crossed the room to get a closer look at them.

"They're Michael's." The taller blonde said, as he moved to stand beside Dean, looking at his older brothers trophies with an unreadable expression on his face.

"All of them?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows slightly. Lucifer made a humming sound in response, before moving away, turning towards the staircase.

"My room is upstairs, come on." He started up the stairs then paused, turning to glance back at Dean. "My brother's trophies will still be there for you to ogle later. Maybe if you ask nicely enough he'll let you touch one of them" he teased, a smile playing on his lips.

"S-Shut up" Dean stammered, finally turning away from the trophies and stomping his way up the stairs.


	7. Knickknacks and Waterbeds

"So, uh. Which one's your room?" The Winchester boy asked after a few moments of following Lucifer down the hallway, peering curiously into rooms as they passed them by.

The taller blond stopped at the end of the hallway and pointed up to the ceiling.

Dean raised an eyebrow and glanced up, noticing the small hatch. "You…live in the freakin' attic? Seriously dude? Out of this _whole house_" he spread his arms for emphasis "You, chose the _attic_?"

A smile tugged at the corner of Lucifer's lips, as he reached up to grab the little string to tug the hatch open.

"It's actually rather nice, and I've got it all to myself. Michael doesn't come up here." Was all he said, as he drew down the step ladder, and made his way up, peering back down at Dean through the hole once he was at the top.

Dean hesitated for a moment, before climbing up.

His eyes widened a bit in surprise as he took in his new surroundings. It was, as Lucifer had said, rather nice. "Well whaddaya know. Not bad, not bad at all." Dean grinned over at the taller blond, giving him a friendly slap on the back, before darting across the room.

"Whoa, dude. Is that a wide screen TV? Awesome!"

Lucifer leaned his weight against one of the wooden planks, the corners of his lips lifting into an amused smile as he watched Dean.

"I told you it was nice."

After inspecting nearly every inch of Lucifer's room –Dean really wouldn't have pegged him as a 'collect knickknacks' kind of guy, the Winchester boy seated himself on the edge of the bed, recoiling a bit in horror as it jiggled under his weight; a reaction which prompted a chuckle from Lucifer. "It's a water bed."

The taller blond frowned, shrugging at Dean's quizzical expression to his answer. "I find it relaxing."

"Yeah, sure. If you find seasickness soothing."

Another chuckle from Lucifer as he strode across the room, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "Do you get seasick, Dean?"

The Winchester boy watched him suspiciously. "Don't you _dare_ do what I think you're about to do, Lucifer"

Before Dean could scramble to his feet, the taller blond launched himself onto the bed; the force of the motion caused it to shake, and the water within formed small waves which bounced Dean up and down.

"Not cool dude!" he turned to glare at the larger male, who was propped up on his elbow, smiling innocently at him.

* * *

><p>Heh, Yup. Luci lives in the attic. It's a really nice attic though. XD I was going to have him live in the basement actually, but...the attic sounded much more appealing.<p> 


	8. Angels and Whiskey

After taking a few moments to allow his stomach to settle, Dean cautiously twisted his body around so that he was facing Lucifer.

The taller blond was now lying on his back, hands tucked behind his head, and legs dangling over the edge of the bed. His half lidded blue eyes were staring lazily up at the colorless lights that weaved around planks and hung from the ceiling.

He looked so peaceful that Dean almost felt bad about disturbing him. _Almost_.

"Dude, I'm starving. You got anything to eat?" he asked, bouncing slightly, to draw Lucifer's attention to him.

"No Dean. There's nothing to eat." The larger male answered, not even bothering to glance away from the lights.

"What? Seriously? You have this huge-ass house, but no food—"

Lucifer chuckled, propping himself up and turning his head to look at Dean. "I was joking. Of course there's food." He pushed himself up, and away from the bed. "I'll go get some. Any preferences?"

"Some pie would be great, preferably apple." Dean grinned.

The taller blond raised an eyebrow at the request. "I'll…see if we have any." And with that he disappeared down the ladder.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, the Winchester boy became bored. He got up off the bed and made his way over to the small shelf of knickknacks. Picking one up and turning it over, inspecting it. He set it back down, and picked up another. Angels. They were all angels.

"I couldn't find any pie. There was pizza though—what are you doing?"

A startled Dean turned to see Lucifer, pizza box in hand. He didn't appear to be angry; instead he seemed more curious as to what the smaller male was doing.

The Winchester boy smiled sheepishly, before putting the knickknack back on the shelf. "I was uh, just looking…So…you…like angels…?"

Lucifer shrugged. "Those were my fathers."

Dean nodded. "Hey. What's that?" He gestured to the bottle Lucifer was clutching in his other hand.

"Whiskey." The taller blond shrugged, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge of it. "It's Michael's. But…I figured if it's alright for him to take our positions away, then it's alright for me to take this." He smiled over at Dean.


	9. Bottomless Pit

A couple of hours had passed, and the two boys had quickly finished off the first bottle of Whiskey, and were currently working their way through a second one.

"Dude."

No response.

"Hey…Luce" Dean tried again, this time reaching out and poking the taller blond in the shoulder "I'm hungry…"

Lucifer turned his head to look at Dean, frowning a bit. "Still…?" His eyebrows furrowed in disbelief "Is your stomach a bottomless pit or something?" This was a _very_ valid question, considering that Dean had already gone through most of the pizza, some Chinese take out, and a couple bags of chips.

The Winchester boy smiled sheepishly in response before taking another swig of Whiskey.

Lucifer sighed, his tired blue eyes staring at the smaller male for a moment as if considering what to do. He let out another sigh before slowly climbing to his feet and extending a hand to help the Winchester boy up. "Alright, come on…"

The boys then made their way down the step ladder, which Dean discovered was a lot more difficult to do while intoxicated.

"Need some help?" The taller boy asked with a slight smirk, having already made his way down to the ground.

"Shut up…I got it." Dean murmured, trying not to lose his footing.

"There you go. I knew you could do it." Lucifer winked, and gave Dean a pat on the back when the smaller male finally made it down, before listlessly starting down the hall, the Winchester boy shuffling after him.

Halfway down the stairs Lucifer stopped in his tracks, forcing Dean to a sudden halt behind him.

The Winchester boy was about to ask what the holdup was, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Where were you Lucifer? You missed practice, _again_. You can't keep doing this every time you don't get to play." Michael sounded worn-out, like he'd had this talk too many times before.

Lucifer shrugged, continuing his way down the stairs, and brushing past his older brother. "I don't see the point in going if I'm not going to get to do anything."

Michael let out a sigh, his eyes traveling up the stairs and landing on Dean who had been trying to sneak by unnoticed. "Winchester?"

"Heh…Uh…Hey coach…" The blond drawled out, giving Michael a sheepish smile before retreating into the kitchen after Lucifer.


	10. Potential

Dean crept into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame, observing Lucifer, who was currently digging through the cabinets.

"Hey…uh….maybe I should get going…"

"Do you want to leave?" The taller blond stopped searching, and turned his head, sad blue eyes meeting Deans green ones.

The Winchester shrugged "I just don't want to cause any problems with your brother…Michael probably isn't very happy that I skipped practice too… "

"Do you _want _to leave_?" _Lucifer repeated again.

Dean pushing himself away from the door frame and went to stand by the kitchen counter "I guess not."

"Then don't" It was a simple answer, and Lucifer returned to searching for food. "Here" He said, after a few moments, and tossed a bag of chips in the Winchester boy's direction.

"What is _this_?" Both boys turned their attention to Michael, who had appeared in the doorway, an empty bottle clutched in his hand.

"Well, brother, it looks to me like an empty bottle of whiskey." Lucifer answered, matter-of-factly.

Michael slammed the bottle down on the counter in frustration, causing Dean to flinch. The taller blond however, remained perfectly calm, watching his brother with a blank expression.

"You're _underage_ Lucifer. Do you know what that means? _You're not allowed to drink_." He took a deep breath, rubbing the bridge of his nose, obviously trying to calm himself. "And a whole _bottle_? What were you thinking?"

Lucifer shrugged, seating himself on the edge of the counter, spinning the bottle between his fingers. "I didn't drink it all by _myself,_ you know." he turned, looking proudly over at Dean, who was trying his best to blend into the wall. "He helped."

The black haired man turned, and looked at Dean with a disappointed expression. "I expected better from you Dean."

Lucifer snorted, unable to contain his irritation with his brother. "Of _course_ you did."

Michael turned to him "What's that supposed to mean?"

The taller blond rolled his eyes, hopping down from the counter. "Oh _please_, like I need to explain?" His lips were pulled downward, into a frown as he paced towards his elder brother. "You _value_ him Michael, and not just because he's good at football."

His eyes darted briefly to Dean, lingering for a moment, and then he looked back at Michael. "He reminds you of _you._ Full of potential." Lucifer turned his back to his brother, and stalked out of the kitchen, pausing in the doorway and muttering bitterly. "Potential you never saw in me."

He turned his head, just enough to meet his brothers gaze. The malice and contempt that Lucifer's blue eyes had been so full of just moments ago had been replaced with a pathetic, sorrowful look. "I bet you wish _he_ was your brother, instead of me."

* * *

><p>For the record, Luci's intention wasn't to get Dean in any sort of trouble by pointing out that Dean drank with him. He's just...sort of hurt, that his brother sees more in Dean than he does in him, and wanted to make a point to Michael that Dean isn't perfect either. ;w;<p> 


	11. Three Tries

Michael let out a long sigh and turned to Dean. "It's getting late. You should probably go home."

The Winchester boy nodded slowly. "Right…I uh…just gotta go get something I left in Lucifer's room…" He pointed, before turning and dashing out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

"Hey…Luce…?" Dean called out, peering through the opening of the attic and looking around as he made his way up the step ladder. "Lucifer..? You alright dude?" He tried again, brows furrowing when he received a muffled sound in response.

He frowned as his eyes finally settled on the source of the noise.

The taller blond was lying face down on the bed, arms wrapped around a pillow, which he was currently burying his face into.

Dean sighed, unsure what to do, and made a motion to pick his jacket up from the floor.

"You're leaving…?" Lucifer asked in a soft voice, lifting his head just enough to peek over the pillows edge. His blue eyes looked sadly at Dean.

The smaller male froze in place, jacket in hand. "Er…well after all that, I kind of though you wanted me to go…"

Lucifer frowned, letting his head sink back onto the pillow, and mumbled. "I'm upset with _Michael._ Not you." He sighed after a moment, and rolled over onto his back, head hanging slightly over the edge of the bed. "And besides, you're in no condition to be driving."

Dean frowned. "I'll have you know I'm just _fine_ to drive" The taller blond raised an eyebrow, and pushed himself into a sitting position, a smile tugged at his lips. "Really? How many tries did it take you to pick up that jacket?" He tilted his head, ever so slightly.

"…Three"

The Winchester boy rolled his eyes at Lucifer's smug expression. "Fine. You win." He held his hands up in defeat and made his way over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. He frowned, when the bed starting to bounce up and down.

"Knock it off, dude"

"What?" The taller blond questioned innocently.

"You _know_ what."

Lucifer shrugged; a ghost of a smile on his lips as he continued to rock back and forth. "I have no idea what you're talking about Dean."

"_Yeah_ you do. Now quit it." Dean said warningly. But the smile on his lips told otherwise.

* * *

><p>For the record, when Luci had his face buried in the pillow, he wasn't crying. XD Just kind of frustrated.<p> 


	12. Who's the big brother?

"Crap!" Dean suddenly shot up from where he had been sitting, scattering the playing cards that were all around him as he grabbed for his coat, frantically searching the pockets.

"Sonavabitch. Must have left it at home." he grumbled letting the jacket drop, before sinking back to the floor.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow; half lidded blue eyes first looking at the scattered cards, then the jacket, before finally settling on the smaller male. "What's wrong?"

"I'm an idiot." Dean groaned "I have to call Sam, and let him know I'm still here." He let out a sigh "He'll start to worry otherwise—won't admit it, but I know he does. You got a phone I could use?"

The taller blond nodded, reaching for his jacket and fishing through the pockets. "Here" he pulled out a phone, glancing at it briefly before handing it over to Dean. "The battery's nearly dead though, so you should probably make it quick…"

The Winchester grinned, quickly grabbing the phone. "Thanks man." He squinted, vision still a bit blurry from the alcohol, and brought the phone closer to his face in an effort to see the small numbers on the buttons better as he dialed.

"Sammmy!"

"_Dean? Are you coming home soon?"_

"Uh…yeah, I'll be home in a bit."

There was a long pause from Sam. "_…Are you drunk?"_

The elder Winchester rolled his eyes. He could practically _see_ the bitch face that Sam was sure to be making "No, I'm not _drunk_. I'm just…not exactly sober yet, alright?"

Another pause, followed by a loud sigh. "_I could take a cab and come get you…"_

Dean frowned. There were times when the younger Winchester acted like _he_ was the older brother. Dean _hated_ those moments. "And make me leave my poor baby alone all night? No way kiddo, I'm gonna drive her home, just like I always do." He was pretty sure Sam rolled his eyes at this.

There was a beeping sound, and he glanced at the phone, noting the little battery sign blinking red. "Look, the phones about to die, so, I'll see you when I get home, alright?"

"_Alright."_

Sam hung up first, and Dean rolled his eyes, before handing the phone back to Lucifer who was sitting cross-legged, staring at him with an amused smile.

"So…who's the big brother again…?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>In case you're curious and want to know what the cards were for...they were playing poker.<p>

Luci is winning~

So far Dean has lost his wristwatch, half a pack of chewing gum, and the 15 buck he had in his wallet.


	13. Shotgun

It was around eight-o-clock when Dean finally made the drive back home. "Night baby" He said to his car, affectionately patting the hood, before making his way into the house.

"Sammy! Hey Sam, you still up?" He called out—and if the younger Winchester wasn't already awake, he definitely was now.

The blond kicked off his shoes, leaving them in the hallway, and made his way into the kitchen. "Saaam." He tried again, opening the fridge and grabbing the carton of milk. He didn't bothering to pour the liquid into a glass before chugging it down.

"I'm in the living room!" The smaller Winchester finally called back.

Dean put the milk carton back, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and made his way into the living room, flopping down onto the couch. "What the hell is this crap?" He raised an eyebrow before reaching for the remote to change the channel from whatever educational snore-fest Sammy had been watching.

"Dad called while you were out." Sammy said after a few minutes, looking at his brother.

"Yeah? What'd he say?" Dean's attention remained focused on the TV as he flipped through the channels.

"That the business deal is taking a bit longer to fall through than he thought it would…so he isn't sure when he'll be back home."

The eldest Winchester snorted. "Typical dad."

Neither boy said anything for a while after that.

"Dude, quit staring at me. It's starting to get a little too 'children of the corn'." Dean finally barked out, looking over at his little brother who had been not so subtly watching him for the last five minutes.

Sam looked away, chewing a bit on his lower lip, an indication that he had something he wanted to say, but wasn't sure if he should say it or not.

The blond sighed, and turned down the volume of the TV a bit. "Just spit it out already Sammy."

"…Are you friends with Lucifer now?"

Dean shrugged. "What if I am?"

The younger boy's brows furrowed a bit "but…he's _weird_."

The elder Winchester rolled his eyes "_You're_ weird"

"No I'm not!" Sam huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, prompting Dean to laugh.

"Look, he's really not so bad."

The smaller boy did not look convinced, and Dean added with a smirk "Besides, he let you ride shotgun, didn't he?"

* * *

><p>...For the record, the <em>real<em> reason Sammy doesn't want Dean befriending Luci, is because between Football, and school, and all his other friends, Dean is busy a lot. So Sam thinks if Dean and Luci become friends, then Dean have even less time for him. ;w;

Of course, Sam isn't about to come out and tell Dean that~ xD


	14. 207

Dean didn't usually attend first period –he preferred to spend the early hours of his day sleeping in, or in the company of the cheerleaders, or on a _really_ good day; sleeping in _with_ one of the cheerleaders. But today he had decided that if he didn't want to be benched from any more football games, he had better get into the habit of showing up for class on time.

He made his way down the corridor, reading the numbers on each of the classroom doors as he passed by them.

"202, 203, 205—what the hell happened to 204…? Oh right, that was the chemistry Lab. 206, 207. That's it, room 207! I think…better make sure."

The Winchester boy poked his head into the classroom, looking around for something he could recognize, to make sure that he wasn't about to walk into the wrong room.

"How nice of you to _finally_ decide to join us, Mr. Winchester. Please, have a seat."

He turned his head to the side, eyes settling on the prematurely grey haired middle aged woman, standing with her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently.

_Yup, this was definitely the right class._ He flashed the woman a coy smile, before making his way to the back row of desks, and seating himself in the corner.

"Well, look who showed up to class." A calm voice spoke out from his right.

Dean looked over to see Lucifer, settling into the desk beside his. "Hey Luce!" He grinned, happy to see a familiar face. "I didn't know you took this class too…"

A smile tugged at the taller blond's lips, and he rested his chin against his palm. "That's because you're hardly ever _here, _Dean…" he teased.

"Yeah well, that's because I usually have _better_ things to do. It just so happens that they all had to be at cheer practice extra-early today." The Winchester boy replied with a grin.

Lucifer chuckled "You're funny, Dean. I like that about you."

* * *

><p>For those of you who are wondering what happened to room 204.<p>

There was a small explosion, that rendered the room unusable, or something. xD


	15. Hand Puppets

"_Alright class. Now that you're all settled, I'd like to talk to you about your presentations." _

The Winchester boy raised an eyebrow, and leaned over, mumbling to the blond beside him. "Our _What's_?"

"We're supposed to write a short story, and read it to the class on Friday."

Dean groaned, maybe he should have waited a few days before he decided to start regularly attending first period.

"…_Now, I want you to get into your groups…"_

"…Groups…what groups…?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing.

Lucifer turned, looking over at him with tired blue eyes. "She had the class partner up." Dean groaned again, causing an amused smile to tug at the taller boys lips. "You can be mine if you want. I was absent that day, so I don't have one either."

The Winchester boy nodded. "Alright, sure."

"_I'm sending around a box; inside the box are some hand-puppets. I want you to select one and use it during your presentations." _

Dean snorted. "Can you believe this? She wants us to use freakin' _hand-puppets, _in front of the whole class! What does she think we are, _five_?"

He turned to look at Lucifer, who had already selected a puppet out of the box, and was staring quietly down at it.

"Dude…Seriously?"

The taller blond's lips tugged downward into a frown as he turned to meet the Winchester boys gaze. "What?"

"You could have at least gone for something a little more bad-ass." He shot a quick glance at the box being passed around "Like the alligator or the shark."

Lucifer shrugged, looking back down at the puppet. It wore a faded blue gown, trimmed with white lace. "I liked this one."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed a bit as he noted the wings protruding from the puppets back. "What _is_ it with you and angels? The knickknacks, the puppet… What gives man?"

The taller blonds gaze remained fixed on the puppet, index finger absently tracing along the little gold halo that emerged from its head. "They remind me of my father…"

"What was he, the freakin' pope?"

A chuckled escaped the taller blond's lips, and he gently shook his head, turning to look at Dean. "He was a writer. A lot of his stories were about angels…"

"Oh…" Dean paused, taking a moment for the information to register. "Soo…A writer, huh? Any chance that it, you know, runs in the family?"

Lucifer sighed, looking calmly at Dean with half lidded eyes. "Don't worry, Dean. I'll write the story."

The Winchester boy grinned. "Awesome."

* * *

><p>In case you can't tell, i'm ~*subtly*~ hinting at the father being Chuck.<p>

You know, like how it's _sort_ of hinted at that he may, or may not be God, in supernatural? Well, I like to think that he _is_, which would make him the Angels 'Father'.

So, that's why he's Luci, and Michael's father in this here AU~ c:


	16. Almost Died

Dean let out a loud sigh—earning him a glare from the teacher, as he stared at the clock on the wall, brows furrowed with intense concentration.

"That's not going to make it move any faster you know. Unless you have some kind of special power you haven't told me about."

He glanced over at the blond beside him, smiling a bit. "I _wish_."

Lucifer's gaze traveled to the clock, eyebrows lifting slightly. "There's only five minutes left…that's not so bad."

"Says _you._ You're used to this!" The Winchester boy grumbled, leaning his chair back a bit so that it balanced on its back legs.

And amused smile tugged at the corners of the taller blond's lips as he watched him. "Why _did_ you come to class, Dean?"

Dean shrugged, letting his chair drop back onto its front legs with a loud bang—earning him another glare from the teacher, and a couple of students. "I figured if I started showing up for first period I won't get benched anymore. But man is it _boring._"

He propped his chair up on its back legs again, holding his arms out for balance when it teetered a bit. "I mean, all classes are pretty boring. But first period is the _worst._" He glanced at the other boy from the corner of his eye. "I don't know how you manage to do it every day."

Lucifer shrugged, the corners of his lips tugging downward, into a frown. "I don't have much of a choice really…"

The Winchester boy raised an eyebrow "Whaddaya mean?"

"Michael drives me to school. It's kind of hard to leave when he's right there."

Dean nodded, before flailing his arms as his chair began to tip backwards. "Crap!"

Another loud bang, as the front legs of his chair crashed back down to the ground

He turned to look at the taller blond, who had been observing him with slightly widened eyes. "Dude, did you see that? I could have died!"

Lucifer's expression quickly changed from startled, back to calm as he looked at the Winchester boy. "I don't think anyone has ever actually _died_ from falling back in a chair…"

The smaller blond frowned. "Well I almost did!"

The taller male simply rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when it's Halloween, and I totally have a Halloween chapter planned, but it's still a few chapters away. ;w; HOPEFULLY I WON'T GET IT UP <em>TOO<em> FAR AFTER HALLOWEEN... OTL


	17. Live A Little

As soon as the bell rang, Dean was dashing out of the door—and pretending not to hear the teacher as she tried to call him back to have a word with him.

He stopped in front of his locker and began to fumble with the combination lock.

After a couple of moments Lucifer leaned calmly against the locker beside his. "You're pretty fast. Maybe you should have gone into track, instead of football." There was an amused smile playing on his lips.

The smaller blond turned to grin at him. "Yeah well, football encourages us to eat so we can bulk up and stuff."

Lucifer shook his head; somehow he wasn't very surprised that Dean would get into a sport just because it gave him an excuse to eat more.

"So…what do you have next…?" He peered over the smaller blonds shoulder, looking at the class schedule pasted onto the inside of the lockers door.

"Geometry."

The taller blond frowned a bit. "How fun." He said dryly, watching Dean for a moment, before a mischievous smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"I'm skipping second block…you should come with me. It'll be fun." he pushed himself away from the locker and added, in a teasing tone "I promise to have you back before lunch."

Dean raised an eyebrow, glancing over at him. "I thought you couldn't skip classes…?"

Lucifer chuckled. "I said I couldn't miss _first_ period. Michael doesn't follow me around the whole day to make sure I go to the other classes...Although i'm sure he would if he could." His blue eyes locked with Deans green ones for a minute. "So…what do you say?"

The smaller blond shut his locker and thought for a moment.

"Come on, Dean. Live a little. You almost _died_ remember?" The taller boy coaxed, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

The Winchester boy grinned, before shrugging his shoulders. "Why not."

The two boys made their way to the back stairwell; the taller of the two slowly opened the door and peered out before glancing back at the other. "Ready?"

Dean nodded, and the two boys began their sprint to the parking lot.

"Did we _really_ need to get your car…?" Lucifer asked after a moment of catching his breath.

"Anywhere I go, baby goes too." The Winchester boy replied with a grin.


	18. Decent Food

"What…? Why are you lookin' at me like that? Do I have something on my face?"

The Winchester boy wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, prompting a chuckle from the taller male.

"I just find it amusing that the first thing you wanted to do was get food." Lucifer replied, resting his chin on his palm as he watched the smaller blond with a curious expression.

Dean frowned, swallowing a mouthful pizza. "I was hungry!"

The taller boy's eyebrows lifted slightly. "Lunch is _only_ an hour away, Dean."

"Yeah, well…what if we don't make it back to the school in time?" The smaller male protested, a look of genuine distress on his face.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, an amused smile beginning to tug at the corners of his lips. "Somehow I don't think that will be an issue."— In fact, he would probably have been willing to bet money on it. Something told him that even a red light, or the threat of a speeding ticket wouldn't have been enough to make Dean miss lunch.

"Whatever." The Winchester boy shrugged and took another bite, before glancing at the taller blond. "You _sure_ you don't want some…?"

Lucifer shook his head, frowning slightly at the greasiness of the food. "No thanks…"

"Come on Luce, just try some! It's good for you." The smaller male tried to coax, edging the box closer.

"….I _highly_ doubt that."

Dean rolled his eyes, shoving the remainder of the slice into his mouth. "You sound just like Sammy, neither of you know decent food when you see it."

The taller blond frowned slightly. That wasn't true, he knew decent food, and this pizza—his eyes flickered back down to the greasy mess as the Winchester reached for another slice, was _not _decent food. He wasn't sure it was even food at all, it might has well have just been a slab of grease.

The two boys remained in the diner until Dean had finished off the rest of the pizza—as well as a side of onion rings, a couple of fried Twinkies, and a slice of cherry pie.

"What…?" Dean glanced over at the taller blond as the two of them made their way back to the impala.

Lucifer shook his head, continuing to stare thoughtfully at the smaller blond. "I'm just trying to figure out where it all goes…"

Dean rose an eyebrow "Where _what_ goes…?"

"The _food_. There is no way it _all_ goes to your stomach." The taller male teased.

The Winchester boy rolled his eyes "Shut up and get in the car."

* * *

><p>;w; I am trying so hard to get these next few chapters up quickly, so that the Halloween one won't be <em>too<em> late.


	19. Burger Day

After a bit of driving around—which included Dean stopping to purchase a chili-dog 'with the works' from a vendor, the two boys headed back to the school.

"Sonavabitch!" The Winchester boy grumbled, brows furrowing a bit as he pulled into the parking lot. "Can you believe this?" he turned to look at the boy beside him. "Some jackass stole my spot!"

An amused smile tugged at the corners of Lucifer's lips. "In their defense, I _did_ tell you we should leave the car here…"

"Damn it, Luce. Don't take their side!" Dean frowned, beginning to drive around the lot in search of another spot to park in.

"How about there…?" The taller blond pointed to an available spot.

Dean shook his head. "Too small, the car next to it is too big. They open their door and they'll scratch baby up."

"What about that one?" Lucifer asked as he pointed to a different spot

"Too much sun."

The quest for the perfect parking spot continued for about ten more minutes, until Dean finally found one that was to his liking.

"Well, I guess this'll do."

He parked his car, easing into the spot carefully, and paying close mind to how much space was between his 'baby', and the two cars on either side of 'her'.

The taller blond couldn't help but be amused—and a tiny bit in awe, at the precision which the Winchester boy used to park the car. He wasn't sure he had ever seen Dean so focused on one task before—except for maybe shoving food into his face.

Once the car had been parked, the two boys began their way to the back of the school, to sneak in. A task which proved to be significantly more difficult than sneaking out—or maybe it just _seemed_ that way because Dean had insisted on humming theme music every time they ducked, and dodged out of sight behind cars, or under windows.

Lucifer sighed, and looked at the Winchester boy with half lidded eyes as they dodged behind a dodge—which Dean found rather funny. "Why are you doing that…?"

"Doing what?"

"_The humming._ It's going to get us _caught_."

Dean flashed him a grin. "Come on, Luce, lighten up! We're trying to sneak into the school, like…we're spies or something! And spies always have theme music!"

The taller blond just stared at him for a moment, head tilted slightly, before giving a dismissive wave of his hand. "Fine, just don't do it so _loudly_."

Eventually the two boys managed to make their way back into the school, and slip into the stream of students that was currently filing down the hallway to the cafeteria.

"Told you I'd have you back for lunch." The corners of Lucifer's lips curled upward, into a smile, as he glanced over at the smaller blond.

The Winchester boy grinned, before slipping into the lunch line.

"Hey, it's burger day! _Awesome_."

The taller blond's brows furrowed a bit in confusion as he looked at the smaller male, "_Seriously…_?" He tilted his head slightly, truly unable to understand, "_How_ do you eat _so much_?_"_

Dean just laughed, and began piling hamburgers into his plastic lunch tray.

* * *

><p>I'm know Luci isn't the only one wondering how Dean manages to eat <em>so<em> much. 'Cause i'm wondering too!

OK, JUST GOTTA KEEP WRITING. The Hallows Eve and Halloween Chapters are still about five or so chapters away-depending on how much stuff I manage to mash into one chapter, but i'm trying to get the in-between bits up quickly~


	20. Toupee

Lucifer carried his lunch tray to the table, sitting down across from Dean and raising an eyebrow as he watched the smaller male scarf down burgers.

"You know…I hear food tastes even _better_ if you stop to _chew_ it instead of swallowing it whole."

Dean frowned—or looked like he was trying to; his cheeks were too puffed out from all the food crammed into his mouth to really be able to tell.

"Hey, you doing anything later?" The Winchester boy asked after a moment—and after finally having swallowed his mouthful of food.

The taller blond gave him a curious look, before shaking his head. "No, why?"

"You should come to my place, so we can work on that story for English."

Lucifer nodded, picking up his sandwich and taking a bite. "Alright."

After a few minutes into the lunch period, Dean's tray was empty and had been pushed aside so that he could rest his head on top of his folded arms. Green eyes were staring intently at the slice of chocolate cake sitting on Lucifer's tray.

"You gonna eat that..?"

The taller blond frowned slightly as he looked from the cake, to the Winchester boy—who was looking at him with a hopeful look, like a puppy begging for table scraps. With a sigh he nudged the tray closer to the smaller male. "Take it."

Dean perked up, reaching across the table, and drawing the cake towards him. "Thanks Luce!"

There was a snickering sound from beside them.

"_Luce_ huh? Wait until I tell the boys on the team about your new name."

Lucifer turned, looking blankly at Zachariah. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

The other boy simply snorted "Yeah? And why's that?"

The taller blond shrugged, nonchalantly, before grabbing Zachariah roughly by the scruff of his jacket—causing a frightened look to flash in the other boy's eyes. "Because…" he began, in a low, calm tone of voice "we've showered together in the locker room, Zachariah. So think of _all_ the embarrassing, _little_, things that I could tell them about _you._"

There was a panicked look in Zachariah's eyes, as he tried to scramble out of Lucifer's grasp. "Hey! I was just joking!"

Lucifer looked at him calmly, before releasing his hold on the jacket and watching as the other boy turned and fled.

"So…uh…what kind of embarrassing things…?" Dean—who had been observing the spectacle, asked once Zachariah was out of view.

A smile began to tug at the corners of the taller male's lips as he turned to meet the Winchester boys gaze. "He balding, and wears a toupee."

* * *

><p>Yup. Teen!Zachariah is totally balding and wears a toupee.<p>

Luci would not appreciate the whole football team calling him 'Luci'. Not at all.

Dean only gets away with it 'cause he's Dean, and who can say no to those beautiful green eyes? ;w;


	21. Small World

After lunch, the remainder of the day went by pretty quickly, and before they knew it the boys were once again outside in the parking lot, this time waiting for the younger Winchester.

"Were the hell is he…" Dean grumbled, letting his weight rest upon the side of his car.

"Maybe he got detention…?" Lucifer offered, looking over at the smaller male.

"Sammy? Get detention? No way." The blond shook his head, before a figure caught his eye.

"About time." he mumbled, as his younger brother finally emerged from the building and walked towards him.

"Uh…I'm going to a friend's today…"

The older Winchester raised an eyebrow, before replying in a teasing tone "You got friends…?"

Sam frowned, and opened his mouth to say something, before a voice piped up from beside him.

"Sure does!"

Dean turned, to look at Gabriel, the boy standing beside his brother, with a smug smile plastered across his face.

Lucifer's eyebrows lifted slightly at the sight of his younger brother, who had run away from home and been living elsewhere as of a few months ago. "And pray tell _where_ you'll be going exactly…? You certainly haven't been coming _home_."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, turning to look at Lucifer with a cheeky smile. "And what? Listen to you and Michael fight all day? No thanks Bro."

The taller blond's lips tugged downward, into a frown. "Michael's been worried about you since you left."

The younger boy rolled his eyes again. "So he tells me every time I have P.E."

Bright amber eyes looked up to meet with tired blue ones, and Gabriel let out a small sigh. "Look, I'm fine, yeah? I've been staying with friends, and when I'm not I have this pretty sweet tree-house set up." A grin spread across his face and he added, "And its right by this awesome candy shop."

Lucifer stared at his little brother with what appeared to be a mixture of an incredulous, and amused, look. "…Of course it is."

"Anyways, we should get going. Right, Sammy?" the young boy turned to look at the brunette beside him, and Dean's eyebrows lifted slightly in surprise when Sam didn't reprehend his use of the nickname.

"Yeah. I'll see you later, Dean."

The elder Winchester watched the two boys turn, and walk away, before glancing over at Lucifer. "Whaddaya know, our little brothers are friends. Small world huh?"

* * *

><p>Don't mind me, just casually throwing Gabe into this story for a bit-Sam needed a friend after all.<p>

I figure that teen!Gabriel is maybe a year or two older than Sammy, so like...15 or 16, but that he got held back a couple of grades, so they're both freshmen.

...Of course he would run away and spend his days in a Tree-house right by a candy shop. I bet it's a totally decked out tree-house too.

Ever so subtle hints at Sabriel, if you wish to interpret it that way~


	22. Runs In Our Blood

"Make yourself at home." Dean said as he strode through the front door and made a beeline for the kitchen.

The taller blond settled onto the couch and glanced around the room, the house wasn't very big—at least not in comparison to his, but it was nice, and from what he could tell, pretty well kempt—which he assumed was Sam's handiwork, considering how Dean could hardly keep his locker tidy.

After a moment, the Winchester boy finally emerged from the kitchen, snacks in hand, and plopped himself down onto the couch, beside Lucifer.

"So…whatcha' gonna write the story about?"

Lucifer shrugged, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a notebook and a pencil. "I don't know."

Dean watched him for a moment.

"What..?" The taller blond finally asked, after a few moments of feeling the smaller male stare at him.

"Nothing…"

Lucifer looked up from the notebook, turning his head and calmly looking at the blond beside him. "If you have something you want to say, just say it, Dean."

The Winchester boy just shook his head, "it's none of my business anyway…"

The taller male eyed him for a moment, before letting out a small sigh, and setting the pencil down. "You want to know why Gabriel left home, don't you."

Dean flashed him a sheepish smile. "Kind of…"

"Michael and I have never really…seen eyed to eye." He began, his blue eyes never leaving Dean, "And when our father left us, I suppose are arguments may have gotten…_worse_." He said the word reluctantly, frowned slightly. "And Gabriel…well, as he got older, he got sick of watching us argue all the time, so he left…" His gaze lingered on the Winchester boy a moment longer, before he finally looked away.

The smaller male gave him a sympathetic look. "Must be hard…I'd be worried as hell knowing Sammy was out there on his own somewhere."

Lucifer gave him a sad smile. "Gabriel is probably better off this way…He certainly seems happier at least."

"You must miss him though…"

The corners of Lucifer's lips turned downward, into a frown. "Of course I miss him. He's my brother, and I love him and Michael very much. Even if we don't often agree…we're still family." He let out a sigh, leaning further back against the couch and turning his head to look at Dean as he added, "I don't exactly _like_ fighting with Michael you know."

"Yeah man, I understand. Fighting with family can be a real bitch."

"You and Sam seem to get along well…"

Dean nodded. "Yeah…most of the time we do. We still fight though; I guess fighting is just part of being brothers." He shrugged his shoulders. "Our dad's gone a lot, on business trips…but sometimes when he's back him and Sam fight…and then me and Sam fight because of it…and it's just…" he shrugged again.

"At least your father comes back..." The taller blond said after a moment, and it sounded bitterer than he had intended for it to.

"Yeah…it's been hard on him though. Raising me and Sammy on his own. Our mother…" The Winchester boy hesitated, it wasn't often that he spoke to others about his mother, but Lucifer had opened up to him, so he felt he owed him the same in return, "she died in an accident when Sammy was just a baby…and…I think that's why dad works so much and spends a lot of time away from home. Because being around us for too long reminds him of her…"

Lucifer looked over at the smaller blond. "I'm sorry." He said, in a sincere tone. "I can't remember my mother…she left just after Gabriel was born…" he said after a moment.

The Winchester boy just looked at him for a moment. If Dean were the type of person who did hugs—or as he usually called it 'chick-flick-moments' he would be giving Lucifer a big one right about now. But he wasn't really a hugs type of guy—he was pretty sure Lucifer wasn't either, so he settled for a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Man…two run away parents…that's pretty rough."

The taller blond gave him a small smile. "Is it any wonder my little brother ran away…? I guess it just runs in our blood."

* * *

><p>So...Dean and Luci appear to have reached that point in their friendship where they open to to each other and stuff. -Shrug- I figured that they just...really needed something to bond over to set things in motion. And absent parents seemed to fit.<p>

Granted, Deans parent situation isn't quite as bad as Luci's but...they both don't exactly come from 'complete' households-for lack of better words. Deans dad is gone a lot, whereas Luci's is gone FOREVER...Deans mom is dead, whereas Luci's took off...I know those are both very different things but...still, they've opened up to each other a bit more.

And neither on of them really seem like people who talk about their feelings and things like this often...so the fact that they're talking about it with each other, and opening up, is supposed to be pretty significant development~


	23. Handsome

After their heartfelt 'bonding moment' the two boys shared an awkward moment of silence.

"I'm pretty sure _this_ is the part where we both agree that this talk never happened, and that neither of us will ever mention it." Lucifer finally said, glancing at the Winchester boy, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

A small smile tugged at Dean's lips. "Fine by me."

And that was it, they had made their agreement, and pushed the moment aside.

"Soo…What are you writing…?" The smaller blond asked after a while, leaning over into the other boy's personal space to peer at whatever he had scrawled down onto lined paper. "It's not about angels is it…?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes, a smile beginning to tug at the corners of his lips. He pressed the pencils eraser against Dean's forehead, pushing him back slightly. "No, it's not."

"What's it about then?" The Winchester boy asked again, settling back into his previous spot.

"A pair of spies." Lucifer answered, returning his gaze to the notebook and jotting words down. "One of them is handsome, and rich, and a bit of a rebel, and the other is kind of loud…but fun to be around, and he eats _a lot_"

"Awesome! Hey…wait a minute that sounds kind of like…" Dean's brows furrowed a bit at the realization, "Are you basing them off of us…?"

"Well that depends…are you implying that you think I'm _handsome_, Dean?" Lucifer teased, smirking a bit when the smaller male's cheeks went a little pink.

"That's _so_ not what I meant."

The taller blond's lips tugged downward, into a mock frown. "So you _don't _think I'm handsome…? Not even a _little_?"

"_Shut up_."

"So…is that a '_yes'_..?"

"I swear to god, Lucifer…"

* * *

><p>...XD I think Dean is completely oblivious to the fact that Luci is kind or, sort of, flirting with him~<p>

;w; I AM WORKING MY WAY UP TO THOSE HALLOWEEN CHAPTERS.

ALMOST THERE.

IMPORTANT THINGS WILL HAPPEN IN THOSE CHAPTERS~


	24. Magic Tricks

A few hours passed until the younger Winchester made his way into the house. He had seen Dean's car parked outside, so he know his brother was already home.

"Dean?" He called out, judging from the sound coming from the living room he assumed his brother was playing some shooter game.

"Dean, I'm home." He repeated, a little louder, as he walked into the room, standing in the doorway while he waited for his brother to notice him.

The older Winchester paused the game, and turned to look at his little brother, "Hey Sammy! Back from your little date already?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "It wasn't a date, jerk…"

Dean laughed, and decided to further antagonize the younger boy. "Yeah? What'd you two do then?"

The smaller boy shrugged, making his way over to lean against the back of the couch. "We did our homework, and then got some food, and then we watched TV for a while."

"Sounds an awful lot like a date to me."

The brunettes brows furrowed in annoyance. "Yeah well, if I was on a date, then that means _you're_ on one with Lucifer." He took satisfaction in the way his older brother's face flushed slightly, and how his mouth opened and shut as he tried to think of a clever retort.

This prompted a chuckle from Lucifer. "If _this_ is a date, it's not a very _good_ one." A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "I'm still _hurt_ that Dean won't give me a direct answer on whether or not he thinks I'm handsome…"

The younger Winchesters eyebrows lifted slightly, and he looked curiously at his brother. Dean turned to glare at the taller blond. "Don't even start _that_ again."

Sam watched the two bicker for a moment, an amused smile creeping across his face. He may not have been Lucifer's number one fan, but he had to admit that his interactions with Dean were certainly entertaining to watch.

"Gabriel also showed me some magic tricks…" He said after a while, to draw their attention back to him once throw pillows had started to get flung through the air. "He said he learned them from you…" He glanced over at Lucifer.

The taller blond turned, to look at Sam—getting hit in the side of the head with a pillow as reward for momentarily letting his guard down. He shot Dean a quick look, before glancing back at the smaller Winchester. "It's true. Everything Gabriel knows, he learned from me." There was a proud look in his blue eyes.

"You can do magic tricks?" Dean asked, eyebrows raised. Lucifer simply nodded. "Show us some then."

"Please?" Sam added to his brother's request.

And so Lucifer obliged. He showed them card tricks, and coin tricks, and making-things-appear-and-disappear tricks. He showed them every single trick that he knew, and the Winchesters watched him with wide eyes.

"Whoa. _Awesome_! Hey, how do you do that one?" Dean asked curiously.

A mischievous smile tugged at the corners of the taller blonds lips. "Don't you know, Dean? A magician _never_ reveals his secrets."

The smaller blond rolled his eyes. "Right. Of course, Houdini."

After a while, once he had run out of tricks to show them, Lucifer glanced at the clock, the corners of his lips turning downward a bit, into a small frown. "It's getting late, I should probably head home…"

"You could spend the night here, if you want." Dean pretended not to see the curious look Sam sent his way.

Lucifer tilted his head, ever so slightly and looked at the elder Winchester boy for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders. "Alright. Thanks."

"Funny, Dean…don't you usually ask your _dates_ to spend the night?" Sam teased, looking over at his brother with a cheeky smile—one Dean was _positive_ he must have learned from Gabriel.

* * *

><p>Dean is always having fun at Sammy's expense, so I think it's high time for a little payback~<p> 


	25. Rise And Shine!

"Rise and shine, Luce!"

Blue eyes slowly opened to stare blearily up at the figure hovering over the back of the couch, before falling shut again.

"Hey man, come on." Dean tried again, gently shaking the sleeping blond.

Lucifer merely replied with a low, sleepy moan, before turning over onto his side.

The Winchester boy sighed. "And Sammy says _I'm_ difficult to wake up…" He muttered, before staring down at the taller male. "Sorry about this buddy…but I guess there's no other way." And with that, he placed both hands against Lucifer's back, and gave a shove, sending the taller blond tumbling off the couch and onto the floor with a thud.

Lucifer made another, low, groaning sound, before slowly sitting himself up, staring at Dean with half lidded eyes. "What did you do that for…?" He slurred, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes.

Dean simply flashed him a grin. "Morning, Handsome."

The taller boy gave him a curious look, whether from the greeting, or the fact that he was still half-asleep, Dean wasn't too sure.

"Did you just…"

Ok, so _maybe_ it was the greeting.

Dean _had_ intended for it to be a joke, but now that he thought about it, Lucifer _did_ look rather attractive with this whole 'just woken up' look he had going on. The disheveled hair, and tired eyes, even the light amount of stubble really worked for him, and—wait a minute, why was he even _thinking_ about Lucifer looking attractive..?

The Winchester boy shook the thought from his head, and patted the pile of clothes he had dumped onto the couch after knocking the taller blond off of it.

Lucifer's attention went to the clothes—_thank god that sleepy people are easily distracted._ Dean thought to himself.

"What are those…?"

"Well Luce, they're clothes…" Dean picked up a shirt, and held it up for display." You put them on and—"

"I know what they _are_, Dean. I meant why you are giving them to me." The taller blond glanced up at the Winchester boy, now looking much more alert than he had a few moments ago.

The smaller male let the shirt fall back into the clothes pile. "I figured you'd want something else to wear other than those." He gestured to the clothes Lucifer was currently wearing, and had slept in. "We're about the same size…so I figured they should fit you." He shrugged.

Lucifer nodded, slowly picking himself up from the floor. "Thanks.." He mumbled, before stretching a bit, causing the edge of his shirt to ride up his stomach just a little—not that Dean was looking for anything, because he wasn't. Or at least he'd never admit that he was.

The taller blond tilted his head, ever so slightly, and looked at Dean, with those still tired blue eyes of his.

_Crap. Had he been staring…? Maybe Lucifer was still half-asleep and wouldn't remember any of this later._

"So, uh. Yeah…" Dean pointed to the clothes again, before turning, and making a beeline for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>It's alright Dean, you've got nothing to be embarrassed about! I'm sure a lot of us would stare at Luci's belly too. Especially when he's still tired, and stretching, and making all sorts of <em>delicious<em> sleepy sounds~


	26. PopTarts

Lucifer—now clad in the clothing Dean had provided him with, strolled into the kitchen, raising an eyebrow when he saw the Winchester boy leaning over the counter, and staring intently into the toaster.

"Should I even _ask…?_"

"Pop-tarts." Was all Dean said, never taking his eyes off the appliance.

"Ooh, _Fancy_." The taller blond teased, making his way over to the table and settling down backward into one of the chairs, leaning his arms over the back of it. "You're going to make someone a _great_ wife some day."

"_Shut up._ Sam left for school early today, so I'm stuck making my own breakfast." Dean grumbled, grabbing the toaster pastries as they sprang up. He instantly crammed one into his mouth, and held the other out in the direction of the other boy.

"How _awful._" There was a ghost of a smile on the taller male's lips, as he leaned forward and took the offered pop-tart.

"…Are you _always_ this cocky in the mornings?" The lewd smile that crept across Lucifer's features made Dean realize the innuendo in his question and he quickly added "Never mind. Do. _Not. _Answer that."

The taller blond just shrugged his shoulders, and took a bite of the toaster pastry, but that _damn_ smile didn't leave his face.

"So, I take it the clothes fit…?" Dean asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Lucifer nodded, his tongue darting out briefly to lick a bit of the gooey-chocolate filling off of his lip, then his fingers. "They fit. The pants are a little _snug_ though…" He looked at Dean, innocently, but the Winchester boy could still see a hint of that damn smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

The smaller blond just shook his head—he was going to pretend he hadn't heard that, and shoved the remainder of his pop-tart into his mouth, before turning towards the cabinets to dig for a box of cereal.

After emptying the majority of the box into his mouth, Dean set it down on the counter, and went to grab his jacket which had been sitting on the back of the chair opposite to Lucifer.

"Come on, let's get going, and hope that we're not _late_ because your lazy-ass is so damn hard to wake up in the mornings."

Lucifer chuckled, before getting up and following after the Winchester boy.

* * *

><p>LOOKS LIKE LUCI IS A BIT OF A PERV. IN THE MORNINGS.<p>

I _still_ don't think Dean is at all aware that Lucifer is _flirting_ with him...

Oh Dean...-shakes head-


	27. Stupid Puppet

"You're _kidding_, right?" The Winchester boy asked, brows furrowing in disbelief as he stared down at the little angel puppet. "You have _got_ to be kidding."

The taller blond shrugged, looking at him with a calm expression. "You said you didn't want to do the reading, so…" he gestured to the puppet at hand. "That leaves this."

"If you wouldn't mind boys, _please_ hurry it along, I would like to get through the _rest_ of the classes stories as well, _today_." The teacher's voice called irritably, from the back of the room, where the grey haired woman stood watching the two boys, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Why couldn't you have just picked the god damn _shark_." Dean grumbled, finally snatching the puppet from the other boy and shooting him a look.

Lucifer just smiled guiltlessly at him, before opening the notebook to the page where the story was written, and beginning to read.

Once they were finished with their presentation, the smaller male hastily made his way to his desk, at the back of the row.

"It wasn't _that_ bad, Dean." The taller blond said calmly, settling into the desk beside him.

"I looked _ridiculous_." The Winchester grumbled, shoving the puppet onto the other boy's desk in an effort to get it as far away from himself as possible.

Lucifer just shook his head, looking at Dean with half lidded eyes, and a slight frown. "Well now you're just being a child."

"Might as well be. Already _looked_ like one with that stupid puppet…" The smaller male mumbled, sinking further into his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

The taller male just watched him, an amused smile tugging at the corners of his lips, before the bell rang.

"Hey, so are you skipping second period again today?" Dean suddenly asked, as the two boys exited the classroom.

Lucifer shook his head, the corners of his lips turning downward, into a frown. "I can't. I have P.E, and I'm _pretty_ sure Michael would notice if I wasn't there..."

The Winchester boy nodded. "Oh, right. Well I'll see you later then."


	28. Lock Down

Dean sulked, plopping his plastic tray down onto the lunch table, and sitting down in the seat across from Lucifer.

"What's wrong…?" The taller blond asked after a moment, glancing curiously over at him.

"They ran out of burgers, and all they had left was this crappy chicken salad." He replied, looking distastefully down at the leafy greens, and strips of chicken.

An amused smile tugged at the corners of Lucifer's lips, and he fished a foil covered object out of his jacket pocket and slid it across the table towards the Winchester boy.

"Is that…?"

"I figured they would all be gone by the time you got to the front of the line…so I got one for you." Lucifer shrugged, nonchalantly.

The smaller blonds face lit up, and he hastily unwrapped the burger, before taking a bite and mumbling. "Thanks, Luce. You're the best."

"Does it make up for the puppet? Because I think the inside of my pocket might just be ruined now, and I'd _hate_ for it to be in vain…" The taller male teased, before taking a bite of his own lunch.

A smile tugged at Dean's lips, and he nodded, swallowing down a mouthful of the burger before speaking. "Yeah…I think it makes up for the puppet."

Lucifer smiled in return.

"So…are you _excited_ for the big game tomorrow? The one that _neither_ of us gets to play in…?" The taller male asked dryly, after a few moments.

Dean snorted. "Oh, yeah, that's gonna be a _real_ blast." He glanced over at the other boy. "Think Michael would notice if we just…didn't go?"

Lucifer tilted his head thoughtfully, before frowning a bit. "Probably. He's making sure I come straight home today so that he can _personally_ drive me to the game in the morning."

The Winchester boy's eyebrows lifted slightly. "Wow. So he's got you on full lock-down for the day, huh?"

"I guess so." The corners of the taller blond's lips tugged downward, into a frown.

"You allowed to have company? Or does he have you in _solitary_ too?" The Winchester boy asked curiously.

An amused smile tugged at Lucifer's lips, and he looked at Dean for a moment. "Are you volunteering to go under 'lock-down' with me?"

The smaller boy laughed, before shrugging his shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>THOSE HALLOWEEN CHAPTERS ARE COMING UP SOON, I PROMISE. ;3;<p>

They won't be too far away once I get to the football game chapter. -Which takes place on Hallows Eve.


	29. He Started It!

Dean decided it would probably be a lot easier to drop Sam off back at home, grab whatever he'd need for the next day, and then go meet Lucifer at his house.

So that's what he did.

What he wasn't expecting however, was for Gabriel to tag along with Sam on the drive home.

"So…" he glanced at the younger boy, from the rear-view mirror.

"So." Gabriel parroted back, meeting his gaze with bright amber eyes and a cheeky smile.

"What are you two planning on doing…?"

"Oh, you know. The usual." The boy gave a nonchalant shrug—one that reminded Dean very much of Lucifer, he could definitely see how the two were brothers. "Drinking, partying, maybe calling over a few strippers—"

"Gabriel!" Sam snapped at his friend, turning around to glare at him from the front seat before looking over at his older brother. "We're _just_ going to hang out, Dean. That's it. "

Dean chuckled a bit at Sammy's flustered face—probably from the mention of strippers. "Alright, Sammy. I believe you."

Gabriel leaned forward after a moment, peeking through the space between the two seats, and glancing over at the elder Winchester boy.

"So…you've been getting pretty chummy with my big bro lately, Huh? How's that going?"

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going with this, Gabe?" he asked suspiciously.

The younger boy shrugged, leaning back and smiling like he knew a secret but wouldn't tell it. "It's just nice to see Lucifer making new friends."

"Uh-huh…" Dean gave him a wary look.

"What other purpose could I _possibly_ have?"

"I dunno. _You_ tell me."

Sam and let out a sigh. "Well you _both_ quit doing…_whatever_ this is." He turned to the side, to unlock the door and climb out of the car. "We're here anyway."

"He started it…" The elder Winchester boy mumbled, causing his younger brother to roll his eyes.

* * *

><p>GEE. I WONDER WHAT GABE KNOWS THAT DEAN DOESN'T...<p> 


	30. Rules

The majority of Dean's stay at Lucifer's actually _did_ feel quite a bit like a lock-down.

Whenever either boy would venture down from the attic, Michael would keep a watchful eye on them—though, he did at least _try_ to be subtle about it at the start. But after the first few hours he either didn't care anymore or simply thought they weren't taking notice.

"Does he think we're going to try climbing out of a window or something…?" Dean finally asked, as he and Lucifer made their way back upstairs.

An amused smile tugged at the taller blonds lips and he shrugged. "In his defense, Gabriel actually tried that one year when Michael grounded him…"

The Winchester boy raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head. "I still don't see why it's _so_ important that we make it to the game tomorrow, if we don't get to play…"

Lucifer shrugged again, before climbing up the step-ladder to his room. "We're supposed to go because we're part of the _team_, whether or not we get to play. Those are the _rules_. And Michael is all about sticking to the _rules_."

"And he locked the liquor cabinet, right…?"

The taller blond gave a low chuckle, before flopping down onto his bed. "Yeah. And I'm _pretty_ sure he has the key with him. So unless one of us wants to _frisk_ him…" he rolled over onto his stomach, a ghost of a smile on his lips "we're stuck sober."

"Well, he's _your_ brother…maybe you could pretend you just wanted a hug or something…"

Lucifer's brows furrowed slightly, and the corners of his lips turned downward, into a frown. "I'm _not_ going to frisk Michael…besides the 'I just want a hug' trick stopped working on him _years _ago, because Gabriel over-played it." There was a small hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

Dean laughed, before sprawling out on the air-mattress he had been provided with. "Well, it was worth a shot…"

"So…what do we do now…?" The Winchester boy asked after a few minutes, and rolled over onto his back to stare up at the taller blond, who had been quietly peering down at him from the edge of the bed.

Lucifer shrugged, before pushing himself up into a sitting position and taking a quick glance around his room. "I've got videogames, and there's some energy drinks in the fridge downstairs…"

The smaller male nodded, sitting up. "Alright…just one question."

"Hm?" The other boy turned to look at him, with a calm expression.

"Which of us has to go downstairs to get the drinks?"

An amused smile crept across Lucifer's face. "Let's flip a coin for it."


	31. Morning

Tiring themselves out hadn't taken the boys very long—once the rush from the energy drinks had worn off they were out like lights.

Waking up however, well, as a very different story.

Lucifer woke up first, a little dazed, and disoriented. He shuffled out of bed, and rubbed his tired eyes before glancing around the room. An amused smile tugged at the corners of his lips when his gaze fell on the Winchester boy, who hadn't quite made it all the way onto the air-mattress before he fell asleep.

He crouched down beside the sleeping figure, shaking him a little in an effort to rouse him from his slumber. However, all he managed to doing was cause the smaller male to scoot the rest of the way onto the mattress.

"Dean…wake up" He tried again, albeit half-heartedly—it was difficult to try and wake someone else up when all you wanted to do was crawl back into your own bed and fall back asleep.

A single eye peeked open to look at him before drooping shut again.

The taller blond let out a sigh. "And you had the_ nerve_ to complain that _I_ was hard to wake up…" he murmured quietly to the sleeping male.

The next thing Dean knew, there was a pressure near his waist. It wasn't exactly crushing, but it was enough to make him open both eyes to try and find out the source of it. He stared up at Lucifer, who had straddled his hips, and was currently looking calmly down at him.

"Morning." Lucifer's voice was low, a little husky even.

The Winchester boy glanced down at his stomach, where hands were lightly resting, then up at the taller male, and he was _pretty_ sure he that should have been a _lot_ more uncomfortable with this situation, but maybe he was just _too_ tired to care—yeah, that had to be it, because why else would the only thing he managed to say be, "You're sitting on me…"

"Well aren't you _observant_." There was a hint of amusement in the other boy's voice.

"_Why_ are you sitting on me?"

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders, before smirking a bit. "Think of it as _payback_ for pushing me off a couch."

"Fine. You've had your revenge, now get off me, dude. You're heavy."

The taller blond gave a low chuckle, before getting up and extending a hand to help the smaller male to his feet. "Come on, we slept into most of the afternoon, so we should probably get ready …"

* * *

><p>You know, things could have gotten pretty awkward, pretty quickly, if Dean had gotten morning wood. Good thing that didn't happen huh? ;D<p> 


	32. The Game

The hours leading up to the game went by rather quickly.

The boys took showers—Dean's just happened to be a lot shorter since a certain someone had decided to use up most of the hot water, got dressed, ate breakfast, and then drove to the school to meet up with the rest of the team.

The game however, went by slowly—or maybe that was just how things usually felt when you weren't allowed to participate. On the plus side, their team had won, so being excluded _and_ having to watch, wasn't quite as bad as it could have been.

Dean was still pretty miffed about the whole not being able to play thing, though.

He trudged his way into the locker room, and stripped off his uniform, quickly changing back into his regular clothes.

Then, one by one he stuffed his jersey, and padding, and helmet, and all of his other equipment into his locker, before trying to force the door shut.

"Hey…" Lucifer appeared beside him, an amused smile playing on his lips as he watched the smaller male struggle with the locker.

"Hey."

"There's going to be an after-party at one of the cheerleader's houses later. Are you going..?" He tilted his head slightly, continuing to watch Dean with a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

The Winchester boy perked up at the news, a party pretty much guaranteed booze, and babes. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

"A party, huh? When is it..?"

"At nine."

The smaller blond gave one finally shove, managing to slam the locker shut, and glanced up at the clock on the locker room wall. "That's in a couple of hours...I guess that gives me enough time to go home, grab something to eat, and get changed."

"Michael's giving me a ride back home, so I'll see you later." Lucifer turned, to leave but paused in the doorway to glance back at the other boy. "By the way, it's a costume party, since Halloween is right around the corner…"

Dean nodded, watching as the taller male disappeared down the hall, before gathering his things up so he could go home and get ready.

* * *

><p>SO UH...THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT UNEVENTFUL, BUT I DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT FOOTBALL, SO I JUMPED RIGHT TO THE END OF THE GAME. BUT HEY. THE IMPORTANT STUFF HAPPENS AT THE PARTY.<p> 


	33. BANG!

"Hands in the air! Don't move!"

"You _do_ realize it's physically impossible to do _both_ of those at the same time, right?" Lucifer turned, frowning as he stared down the barrel of the toy gun Dean had thrust into his face. His eyebrows lifted slightly as the Winchester boy squeezed the trigger, causing a little banner that read 'bang!' to pop out.

"So whaddaya think?" Dean gestured to himself, a dopey grin plastered across his face. "Pretty awesome, huh?"

The taller blond raised an eyebrow as he looked the smaller male over, noting the hat atop his head.

"A cowboy…Really Dean?" He reached out, using his index finger to nudge the rim of the hat so that it fell over Deans eyes.

The smaller male frowned, swatting the hand away, and pushing the hat back up. "Hey man, chicks _dig_ cowboys!"

"Sure. If we were in a western…which we're not."

The Winchester boy ignored the comment. "Where's _your _costume?"

Lucifer nonchalantly pointed to the little red horns sitting atop his head.

"Heh, I'm surprised you didn't dress up as an _angel_." The Winchester boy teased.

A smile tugged at the corners of the taller blonds lips. "Well, _technically_ I did. Just…a _fallen_ one."

Dean snorted "Of _course_ you did." He glanced around the room before looking back at the taller boy "Hey man, is there any food here? I'm _starving_."

"I think I saw some pizza in the kitchen."

The Winchester boy nodded, and made his way through the crowd of people and into the kitchen. Lucifer followed quietly behind him, leaning against the doorframe once they reached their destination.

The corners of the taller blonde's lips curled upward, into an amused smile as he watched the smaller male grab a slice of pizza, fold it in half, and stuff it into his mouth, before grabbing a paper plate and beginning to pile food onto it.

"What…?" Green eyes looked up to meet half lidded blue ones.

Lucifer shrugged, striding over to the table and picking up a red plastic cup, filled to the brim with beer. "Nothing. I'm just wondering how your stomach can hold all that food, when that plate _barely_ can." His eyes traveled to the paper plate, which was beginning to sag under the weight of all the food.

Dean frowned down at the plate, and used his other hand to help support it so that it wouldn't collapse, and spill the food onto the floor. "Hey uh….would you mind?" He motioned to the cups, before flashing Lucifer a sheepish smile. "My hands are kind of full…"

The taller blond gave a sigh, before picking up another cup for Dean.

"Thanks Luce!"


	34. Wingman

They were only a couple of hours into the party, and Lucifer had already downed quite a few beers, and was working his way through another.

"Dude, take it easy with those, would yah? How many have you even _had_ so far?"

The taller blond simply chuckled, finishing off the beverage, and sucking on the ice that remained in the red plastic cup. "Probably not as much as you've had to _eat_." He teased, gaze focusing on the pizza crust Dean had found himself too full to finish.

The Winchester gave him a light shove. "I'm serious! If you're too drunk to function, who's gonna be my wingman?"

The corners of Lucifer's lips turned downward, into a slight frown, and he looked over at Dean with half lidded eyes. "…Is that another angel joke?"

"What? No dude….Heh that would have been a good one though." The Winchester grinned, before slinging his arm around his drunken friend's shoulders "Anyways, I meant that I need you to help me pick up girls. Like," he paused, looking around the room "….Them!" he pointed in the direction of two random girls.

Lucifer looked at the girls for a moment. He brought the red plastic cup back up to his lips, and tipped it back, pouring the remainder of the ice into his mouth and chewing, before glancing over at the Winchester boy again. "Alright."

The two boys made their way over to the girls; Dean of course, instantly struck up a conversation, using all of his best lines, while the taller blond leaned his weight against the wall and observed.

After about an hour of talking with the girls –and having had a couple of shots, and a few more beers, Dean had begun bargaining with them.

He had been talked into doing some crazy shit by girls before. _A Lot _of crazy shit actually. _This_ however, may have been the craziest. But hey, it was for two hot chicks who were going to make out if he obliged, there was _no_ way Dean was going to let an opportunity like that slip by.

"So, let me get this straight. _We_ Kiss…" he gestured between himself and Lucifer. "And then you two will make out…?"

"Mhm. We might even let you join us~" The blond haired girl giggled, as she ran a finger down Deans chest.

"Heh. Alright, we're in!"

The taller blond raised an eyebrow, turning to look at the smaller male "…We are..?"

Dean flashed him a grin. "Come on man, It'll be quick, and totally worth it!" He glanced at the two girls.

Lucifer's gaze traveled from Dean, to the girls, then back to Dean. "Ok…"


	35. Kiss

The Winchester boy looked at the girls, who were watching him expectantly, before wetting his lips with his tongue, and taking a step closer to the taller man, hesitating a bit.

There was a ghost of a smile on the taller blonde's lips, and he looked calmly at the Winchester before speaking. "I'm not going to _bite_, Dean."

"S-shut up." Dean could feel his cheeks starting to heat up, and he wasn't quite sure if it was from the alcohol, or embarrassment.

He glanced at the two girls again—who were urging him to 'hurry up', before leaning over and giving Lucifer a quick, very chaste, peck on the lips.

"Alright Ladies! Your turn!" he grinned, turning to face them.

"No way! That doesn't count!" The brunette girl complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, It like, has to be longer than that." The blond girl beside her agreed.

Dean's brows furrowed a bit, as he considered what to do.

The decision however, was made for him, as the taller blond set his drink down, and grabbed Dean's head, turning the smaller male to face him, and mashing their lips together.

The Winchester boy made a muffled sound of surprise.

It was like kissing a _freezer—_one that tasted oddly like peppermint schnapps_. _It wasn't exactly _bad_—or maybe that was just the alcohol talking, but Dean was pretty damn sure his tongue was going to get frostbite. God damn that ice Lucifer had been chewing on all night.

And to make matters worse, he was pretty sure he could feel the sneaky bastard smiling in amusement.

After a few moments Lucifer pulled back, letting go of the smaller male.

"Dude, what the _hell_ was that?" Dean muttered, shooting him a look, while sucking in a breath of air.

The taller blond shrugged, patting Dean on the shoulder. "You can thank me later." He said in a calm voice, nodding in the direction of the two girls, before going off to get another drink.

Dean slowly turned to face the two females, flashing them a grin. "So…Ladies…"

* * *

><p>OH LOOK..35 CHAPTERS LATER AND THEY'VE FINALLY KISSED...<p> 


	36. God Damn Phone

Dean didn't remember very much of what had happened at the party last night, hell; he wasn't even sure how he had gotten home in the first place.

His brows furrowed a bit, as he tried to think back.

He remembered drinking—as if the pounding in his head wasn't enough of a reminder, and talking to some girls who—judging from the forgotten panties lying on his bedroom floor, he had managed to talk into coming home with him, and he remembered being kissed by Lucifer—who had pretty much disappeared for the rest of the night.

Everything after that was a bit of a blur.

The blond groaned, slowly climbing out of bed and making his way into the kitchen.

"I'm never drinking again" he grumbled, to no one in particular as he reached for the orange juice that had been waiting for him on the counter, and chugged it down.

"Good morning Dean."

The Winchester boy froze, slowly swallowing a mouthful of the tangy juice and lowering the carton.

He blinked a few times, as though making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him

"…Dad? What are you doing home?"

John Winchester smiled over at his eldest son. "I thought I'd surprise you and your brother. Where is Sam anyways?"

As if on cue, the smaller Winchester boy appeared in the doorway, his face lighting up when he saw his father. "Dad!"

John opened his mouth, to greet his younger son, but was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He looked at the phone, then at his two boys with an apologetic look.

Dean's heart sank, and he looked away, he knew what came next. "Go ahead Dad, answer it."

"I'll only be a minute, I promise." The father tried to assure the boys, before answering the phone and walking out of the kitchen, ruffling Sam's hair as he passed him.

Sam just stood there in the doorway.

"He's gonna leave again you know." Dean glanced over at the brunette, before reaching into the cabinet, pulling out a box of cereal and peering into it to see how much was left. "Just like he does every other time that god damn phone rings."

"Maybe…maybe it's not work this time." The smaller boy said, hopefully.

The blond snorted. "It's _always_ work Sammy."

A few minutes later their father returned to the kitchen. "I'm sorry boys…"


	37. Too Old To Trick Or Treat

Dean was left to spend the remainder of the day trying to cheer up his sulking baby brother. It was already nearing seven, and the younger boy had barely budged from the couch.

"Come on Sammy. It's Halloween, there are probably some really cheesy horror movies on that we can watch and make fun of…How about it?" He nudged the smaller boy, and offered him a hopeful smile.

The brunette simply shook his head, drawing his knees tighter against his chest and resting his chin on them.

The elder Winchester sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"We could go trick-or-treating…" he tried again.

The younger boy gave him a disbelieving look. "You said I was too old for trick-or-treating last year."

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, well I changed my mind."

Sam thought for a moment before shaking his head again. "I don't really feel like it…"

The blond sighed again. "Come on. There's got to be _something_ that'll cheer you up. You've been moping around since this morning. I really don't see how this time is different from any of the _other_ times dad has bailed on us for work."

He mentally scolded himself when he saw Sam curl into himself even more.

There was a knock at the door, and Dean glanced at his little brother, before getting up to answer it.

"Hey." Lucifer stood there, one hand shoved into his pockets, and the other holding a six pack of beer, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Hey Luce." Dean flashed him a small smile "What happened to you last night? You just kind of took off, and you weren't answering your phone…"

The taller blond shrugged. "The battery died." He looked at Dean with a calm expression "Are you doing anything…?"

The Winchester glanced back into the house for a moment. "Besides trying to get Sammy to stop sulking? Nope."

"Want to hang out?" A smile mischievous smile tugged at the corners of Lucifer's lips.

Dean raised an eyebrow curiously, before remembering his brother and letting out a small sigh. "I can't..."

"It's ok…you can if you want to…"

He turned to see Sam, peering at him from around the corner.

"Dude, _Eavesdrop much_?" The elder Winchester frowned a bit, although he couldn't really complain, at least Sam was finally off the couch.

"You can come with us, if you want to Sam." Lucifer offered, peeking into the house to look at the smaller Winchester.

Sam shifted a bit under Lucifer's gaze, before looking over at his brother and nodding. "Ok…I'll go get my jacket."

"Well I'll be damned." Dean turned to look at the taller blond once the brunette had scampered off. "That's the first time I've seen him smile since dad left for work this morning."

* * *

><p>Aw, Dean is such a good big brother when he wants to be~ c:<p> 


	38. Cemetery

"_Seriously_ Dude..? A Freakin' cemetery? On _Halloween_? How cliché is that."

Dean frowned, as he watched Lucifer scramble over the top of the gate, and drop down on the other side.

"What's the matter Dean? Scared you'll see a ghost?" The taller blond teased, tilting his head slightly.

"No way! But, uh…" He glanced over at his little brother, before slinging an arm around the boy's shoulders and bringing him closer. "Sammy here gets scared easily and I don't want him to have any nightmares."

The smaller Winchester raised an eyebrow, as he shrugged out of his brother's grasp. "No I don't. I want to go in too!"

The corners of Lucifer's lips turned upward, into a smile, and he looked calmly at Dean. "I guess Sam is the _brave_ Winchester."

Dean didn't miss the grin that plastered itself across his little brother's face. "Hey! I'm brave."

"_Prove it" Lucifer_ stared at him with half lidded eyes.

He sighed and threw his hands up in defeat "Fine. You guys wanna check out the cemetery? We'll check out the freakin' cemetery!"

He handed Lucifer the beer cans through the gaps in the bars, and gave Sam a boost, watching as the smaller boy made his way to the top, then over to the other side, landing on the ground with a small 'oomph'.

"Come on Dean!" The brunette grinned at his brother through the gates bars.

Dean sighed, before grabbing hold of the bars, and climbing up, landing not so gracefully on the other side.

The three boys walked through the graveyard, occasionally stopping to read the dates on some of the older, more faded headstones.

"Hey, look! " Sam pointed, eagerly at a mausoleum, off in the distance. "Let's go check that out!"

The elder Winchester shook his head. It was one thing to go walking through a graveyard, but no way was he going to poke around inside some tomb.

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll go take a look by_ myself_."

"Yeah, you have fun with that." Dean called after him, before seating himself on the ground near a tree and opening one of the cans, and taking a long sip.

A smile tugged at Lucifer's lips, as he seated himself beside the smaller male. "You know, if you're _scared,_ we can always leave…"

The Winchesters brows furrowed a bit, and he frowned. "Shut up. I ain't scared."

The taller blond simply chuckled.

A few minutes had passed, and Sammy had emerged from the mausoleum only to tell the two older boys that he had found _another_ one, which he then dashed off to explore.


	39. Something Like That

Dean sighed as he waited for his little brother to re-emerge.

"How many of those freakin' things does this place have anyways?" He grumbled. It was starting to get cold out, and he could just picture the irony of _dying_ of hypothermia in a _cemetery_.

Lucifer let out a sigh. "It's a _cemetery,_ Dean. There's going to be a lot."

The two boys sat in silence for a while after that.

After a couple of minutes, the Winchester turned to look at the blond beside him, who was drawing something in the dirt with a stick.

His brows furrowed a bit. Maybe it was just because it was the only thing he could think of to break the silence, or maybe it was because it had been at the back of his mind since the night of the party, but whatever the reason Dean found himself unable to stop the words that followed, from coming out of his mouth. "So, are we really not gonna talk about what happened yesterday?"

The taller male turned, meeting Dean's gaze with tired blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You _know_ what I mean, Lucifer." Although, to be honest, he wasn't really sure Lucifer even _remembered_ kissing him. Maybe he had been too drunk to really know what he did. Dean wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that.

Lucifer frowned slightly, but didn't look away. "What's there to talk about? The girls got to see us kiss; you got to see the girls kiss. Everyone got what they wanted."

"Yeah? What'd you get out of it?"

The taller blond shrugged, and he tilted his head slightly. "Can't I just do a favor for a friend?"

The Winchester boy raised an eyebrow. "Favors don't usually involve shoving your _tongue_ down my throat, dude."

A smile tugged at the corners of Lucifer's lips, and he shook his head as if in disbelief that the smaller man could be _so_ oblivious. He stood up, nonchalantly brushing dirt from his pants.

"I like you, Dean."

It was a simple confession, perhaps the simplest Dean had ever heard. There were no pauses, no stuttering, and no nervous fumbling of words. And yet as simple as it was, Dean couldn't quite comprehend it. He stared at the taller male in a shocked silence.

Lucifer stood there for a moment, calmly looking back at him, as though waiting for the smaller man to say something, or to throw something at him, or to simply tell him to go away.

But Dean didn't do any of those things. He just sat there, awestruck, of all the explanations he had been expecting to receive, that was not one of them.

"You…what…" were the only words he could put together when he finally regained the ability to speak.

And it was that moment that Sam chose to come trotting back across the graveyard towards them.

"Alright. I'm all done." The smaller Winchester smiled, before glancing between the two older boys, and giving them a confused took.

"What's wrong? Did you guys see a ghost or something…?"

"Uh…yeah, something like that" Was all Dean could manage to say.

* * *

><p>Really Dean, I don't know how you didn't see the signs sooner...<p>

c: But oh look, Luci finally confessed~


	40. I Don't Tell Lies

The boys left the cemetery, and made their way back to the Winchesters home, in an awkward, uncomfortable silence—save for the occasional "is everything alright with you two…?" and "are you sure?" from a very confused, and concerned Sam.

Lucifer remained quiet for the whole walk, and aside from a couple of stolen glances at the elder Winchester boy, his gaze was focused mainly on the ground.

Once they got to the house Dean sent his younger brother inside, saying that he'd be in 'in a few minutes' and that he just wanted to 'talk to Lucifer about something for school'.

Sam gave his brother a skeptical look—because that didn't at all seem like a very Dean-like thing to do, before nodding, and trotting up the steps, and into the house, shutting the door behind him.

The blond waited a few moments, until he saw the light in Sam's room go on, before he turned to look at Lucifer, who was standing with his hands shoved into his pockets, and still looking everywhere but at him. "Lucifer…" He started, not really sure what to say next.

"We don't have to talk about this you know…" The taller boy replied in a calm voice, finally looking up to meet Dean's gaze.

"Uh…yeah, we _kinda_ do…" The Winchester boy's brows furrowed a bit, his voice coming out a little harsher than he had intended for it to.

"You said you _liked_ me!"

Lucifer gave a small shrug. "And?" he tilted his head slightly. "You _wanted_ to know Dean, so I _told_ you."

"Yeah, well…" Dean mentally cursed himself, why were words suddenly so hard to find.

"What were you hoping I'd say, Dean?" The taller blond said suddenly.

"What did you _want_ to hear?" He looked sadly at the Winchester boy, hurt clearly visible in his blue eyes—and Dean wasn't sure why, but seeing that look made his heart sink a little. "Did you want me to say that I kissed you because the girls wanted to see it? Because I was _drunk_?" he continued, looking utterly dejected "Is that what you would have _preferred_?"

Dean just looked at him, he didn't know what to say, how to respond. "I…maybe…yeah." he said after a while, and at least the part of him that would have preferred not to be having this talk actually meant it.

Lucifer gave a dry chuckle, before shaking his head. "Well, I'm sorry, for not _lying_ to you…"—and Dean is pretty sure he can hear a hint of bitterness lacing the other boy's voice, and honestly, he doesn't blame him for starting to get upset. In fact, he prefers it because it's easier to deal with that, than the hurt look in Lucifer's eyes.

"But I don't tell lies, Dean…"—and god damnit all, because his voice is softer now, and that look, _that god damn look_ in his eyes is back, and he's staring _right_ at Dean, and the Winchester boy isn't sure why his stomach is in knots, or why he wants to apologize too.

Dean's given up on trying to form words though, because he doesn't know what ones to say right now, and even if he did he doubts that he could say them. So he just nods his head, and looks away from the taller male, because he can't bear to see that look anymore.

"It's getting late…I should head home now…" Lucifer finally says after a few moments of silence pass between them. "Goodnight, Dean." And when the smaller male finally spares him a glance—just briefly, there's a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Night…" The Winchester boy manages to mumble the word just as the other boy turns and starts to walk away, and there's a part of him that _almost_ wants to stop Lucifer from leaving, but Dean doesn't listen to that part, because why would he?

He didn't return Lucifer's feelings.

…_Right_?

* * *

><p>Angst-y chapter is kind of Angst-y, because it just <em>wouldn't<em> be supernatural without a _little_ angst, amirite?

huh, I guess an angst-y cliffhanger is worse than a normal cliffhanger. Woops~ c:


	41. That Was Why

_Dean didn't return Lucifer's feelings._

That was why, a few hours later, in the middle of the night, after being unable to sleep because he couldn't stop thinking, he ran all the way to the other boy's house—_ran,_ because he was afraid the impala's engine would wake Sammy up, and he would have to make up some half-assed excuse as to what the hell he was doing.

And he to be honest, he wouldn't have know what to tell his little brother, because he wasn't really sure _what_ he was doing.

_Dean didn't return Lucifer's feelings_.

That was why, when he finally knocked on the door—exhausted, and out of breath from running, and a very haggard looking Michael answered it and told him that Lucifer hadn't come home, he began to panic.

_Dean didn't return Lucifer's feelings._

That was why he was out at five in the morning, desperately trying to find his friend because he realized he had something _very_ important to tell him.

"Luce? Lucifer!" The Winchester boy shouted—honestly he was surprised he still _had_ a voice left, as he made his way down yet another street, green eyes darting around, desperately hoping he would find the other boy soon.

"God damnit Lucifer, _where are you?_" He was tired, and worried, a little angry—mostly with himself.

He was running out of places to look. Lucifer wasn't at home, wasn't at the little diner they had gone to before, wasn't at the corner store, or the park, wasn't at the empty football field, wasn't at the school—which Dean had check as a last ditch effort, wasn't anywhere that Dean could think of.

The Winchester boy sighed, he was about to give up, to call it a day, and just head home and _hope_ that Lucifer would show up for school tomorrow, and he could talk to him then.

He turned around, ready to walk back to his house—if he was lucky he might even manage to get a couple hours of sleep, only to stop, right in his tracks. In his path stood the very person that he had just spent _hours_ searching the streets for.

Lucifer tilted his head, ever so slightly, and stared at Dean for a moment, with calm, blue eyes, the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I heard that you wanted to see me…"—Dean could have _sworn_ there was a bit of smugness in his voice.

"You sonavabitch." Dean ground out, "I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!"

The taller blond's eyebrows lifted slightly. "Is that so…? Well, here I am." He stood still, watching as the Winchester boy walked towards him.

Dean was done shouting, done _talking._ As soon as he was close enough, he fisted his hands in Lucifer's varsity jacket, backed him up and slammed him against the wall of the—fortunately empty, convenience store.

Lucifer stared at him, eyes widened slightly, and there was a hint of something in them—Dean was pretty sure it was curiosity.

"Dean…?"

The Winchester boy ignored it when Lucifer repeated his name, ignored it when the other boy calmly, _curiously_, asked him what he was doing, ignored all of his questions and told him to '_shut the hell up'_, before pressing their lips together in a rough, desperate kiss.

When he finally pulled away, he looked at Lucifer, who was starting at him in disbelief—and Dean imagined that his expression must have looked pretty similar when Lucifer confessed to him.

"Does this mean you…?" The taller boy finally spoke after a moment, his voice low.

Dean nodded, swallowing nervous, he could feel his face beginning to heat up—_of all the times for a blush to creep across his cheeks._

The corners of Lucifer's lips curled upward, into a smile, and he pulled the smaller blond closer, for another kiss.

_Dean returned Lucifer's feelings._

* * *

><p>So<em>, <em>I think this is where I'm going to end the story.

I had a couple of other things planned-Michael was going to kick Lucifer out of the house for one, and then either Dean, or Lucifer (I hadn't decided) were going to end up in the hospital for some reason, and it was probably just going to get a lot more angst-y for a while to be honest, but the last couple of chapters really steered it in a different direction I think, and I was really happy with this chapter, and, I thought it would be a perfect place to end-On a happy note, you know? c:

So, Thank you so much to everyone who has read this little story of mine, and I hope you all enjoyed it~_  
><em>


End file.
